Thinker
Thinker (シンカー, Shinkā) was a player in Sword Art Online and a member of the Aincrad Liberation Front who wanted to stop its infighting. Biography Pre-Episode 10 After became trapped in SAO, Thinker became a member of the Aincrad Liberation Front. Soon after their founding the Aincrad Liberation Front devolved into inner quarrels and power struggles the due to the severe losses in players and Floor clearing, which lasted two years. Due to this infighting, a player named Kibaou began to amass power at a frightening pace. While most weren't strong enough to face Kibaou, Thinker bravely stood up to Kibaou's tyranny and pleaded for an end to the fighting. Due to his bravery, Yulier became infatuated with him and began to have perverted thoughts about him, joining his side in the conflicts as a result. Although it seemed that Thinker was getting through to the tyrant, Kibaou tricked Thinker into entering a secret dungeon unarmed, claiming that he wanted to discuss a truce and peace talk, leaving him to die as he even convinced the player not to bring any of his items or weapons. Stuck in the dungeon, Thinker retreated to a safe room to hide where he was blocked from leaving by the dungeon's Secret Boss, The Fatal Scythe. As a result of this, Thinker curled up in the fetal position and cried. Episode 10 After finding out what had happened, Yulier became desperate and started to look for anyone who could help her rescue him. Eventually she heard that two of the game's strongest players, Kirito and Asuna, and recruited them, much to their reluctance. The group finally arrived in a corridor with the safe area in sight. At this moment, Kirito used his detective skill to confirm that Thinker was trapped in there. Overjoyed with the news, Yulier began running towards him. Thinker was overjoyed to see her too, although he tried to hide it, and nonchalantly mention the Boss. Kirito didn't know what he meant at first, but soon notices the Boss is hiding in the shadows. Kirito manages to push Yulier out of harm's way before she's impaled and becomes increasingly infuriated by Thinker's incompetence over the whole situation, which was caused by him being too stupid to know he was being lied to by Kibaou. Asuna tells Yulier to get herself, Thinker and Yui out of the dungeon while she and Kirito deal with the Secret Boss. Terrified of Asuna, Yulier agrees and takes Yui from her. Yulier and Thinker are last seen teleporting away to safety as Yui stays behind to protect her parents. Post-Episode 10 It's unknown what happens to him post leaving Kirito and Asuna, but it can be assumed that he was logged out of the game after Kayaba's defeat. Personality While Yulier claimed that he was a brave man, it seemed that Thinker was more of a pacifist, as he wished for peace and was at constant odds with Kibaou. Despite his name, as Yui points out, he isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree and he was tricked into going to the "peace talk" with Kibaou which was held in a dungeon. He was also gullible to believe Kibaou when he told him that he couldn't tell anyone about his predicament because the dungeon he was in had "poor reception". Despite his intelligence, Thinker talks like a well spoken, well educated Englishman. Differences from the Original Despite being gullible enough fall for Kiboau's trap, Thinker is never presented as an idiot, he's presented as the better option when compared to Kibaou's regime. In the original Thinker did try to warn them about the Fatal Scythe, but only when he saw the group coming, he still didn't ''think ''to mention it in a message. Quotes TBA Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Thinker is voiced by Takahiro Mizushima. * In the English Dub Thinker is voiced by Victor Sgroi. * In the Abridged series Thinker is voiced by Faulerro. Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Side Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players